


squeaky

by jlaurens



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, this is based off an imagine ur otp thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlaurens/pseuds/jlaurens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off this: </p>
<p> </p>
<p>important otp question: which one would spin in the squeaky office chair and which one would glare at them until they stopped?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>i used this as a warm up, don't judge. not edited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	squeaky

The sound of incessant squeaks filled the stuffy office air, and Thomas was being slowly driven insane. Alexander had recently discovered swiveling office chairs, and begged Thomas to come shopping with him.  
Hamilton managed to pick the absolute loudest one at IKEA. Thomas had been with him when he bought it. 

* * *

  
Alex grabbed his sleeve and pouted. "But, Thomas! This one looks like an armchair on wheels." He plopped into it and grinned. "Plus, it's green!" He blinked innocently up at Thomas.

"I don't know why you're begging me, it's your money," Thomas laughed. He shook his head at Alex, who was giving him the biggest puppy dog eyes Thomas had ever seen, and submitted.

"Okay, fine, but only because you look so damn cute."

* * *

 

Thomas was regretting that decision immensely. It wasn't like he was turning to work. He was just spinning around, like a dog chasing it's tail. Thomas gripped his temples through   
his hair and gritted his teeth. He would stick it out. It was the little things that made Alex happy, and he wasn't happy often. Thomas would let him have this one thing.

 

* * *

  
It had been a solid thirty minutes now, and it seemed like Alex had no intention of ever stopping. Thomas slowly turned around, in his non squeaking off chair, (yes, matching. Alex insisted.)  
and glared at Alex. He crossed his arms and huffed, waiting for Alex to get a clue that Thomas was pissed off. Not getting the message across quickly enough, Thomas clears his throat to get Alex's attention.  Alex meekly turns to Jefferson and mumbles,

"I'm sorry It's just- It's fun." He ducks his head, and Thomas chuckles.   
  


"It's okay, Just, please don't do it anymore. I will take it back." Alex giggles, gets up, and crosses the room to Jefferson. He plops down into his lap and with a surprised grunt, Thomas asks, "And just what are you doing now?"

Alex says simply, "Your chair isn't squeaky." 

 


End file.
